It's Too Late
by MeteorTeam
Summary: With robots ruling the world, humanity is good as dead. But when Dr. Light finds a Battle Andriod, there is hope. But maybe It's too late. My own intake on the classic Mega man Series. Fight chapters rated T, others about K. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Robot Encounter

It was dark in a city, with the sound of motors and sirens echoing through it. The city was burning in the darkness, as the people hid from their doom. Robots ruled the streets, looking for any humans to terminate. They were ruthless killing machines, from Snipers to Hunter models; the people could not stand against their power, agility, and wits. Normally, nothing happens to upset the robots. Until there was quite a stir from a sniper sighting a person. You could hear them saying,

"Moving target at block 15, sector west."

"Subject target: 60-year old man in a white jacket."

"Snipers, pursuit target directly."

An old man in a white jacket was running, possibly trying to get out of the city. But, his old body could not support him as he ran at a slow rate. The only place he could hide was in a dark alleyway. But the nearest one was about ten yards away. The robots that were chasing him opened fire. Now, he ran as fast as his body could, and got into the alleyway in time. But, as he was running in, he tripped over some metal, which luckily gave him cover.

"Target not found; Snipers fall back."

It took a good 10 minutes for the robots to leave. With that time, the man could catch his breath from running for his life. He got up, seeing the last robot to leave. "Never try to out run those things." He said, sighing. He then saw in astonishment on what he tripped over.

It was a human-like blue robot android, also with a matching helmet, with a gray streak going down it. It also has a black jacket. But when he took a better look at it, the robot had bruises, scratches, dust, and dirt all over it. "How did you get this beaten up?" The man thought. "Well why waste a good robot?" He picked it up, and walked back to where his "Home" was. But what he didn't know what was printed on his left boot. It said, "Mega man, created by the Wily Empire."

The man had fixed the robot for hours, but to the man, it felt like days. When the man was taking a break, a teenager had seen the robot inside. He rubbed his eyes to see if it was real. He then shouted, "Hey, Dr. Light! What the hell are you doing with a robot? Don't they rule us!" Dr. Light had seen him, and calmly replied, "No, this one isn't dangerous. I found it in a dark alley way, knocked out. It might've been thrown out." The teen shook his head, and said; "I'm not going to your funeral when you get blasted." he left afterwards. "Teenagers these days, they have no hope." Dr. Light then continued his work.

Later, when Dr. Light was asleep, the robot turned on by himself. He then opened his eyes, which were blurry. "Darn dust getting in my eyes." He blinked a few times before getting up. "Where am I, exactly?" He mumbled. Soon, Dr. Light got up from his alarm. Then, he was walking over to the room were the robot was to check on him. Dr. Light saw the robot awake. The robot turned around and looked straight into the doctor's eyes. Dr. Light saw despair and confusion in his emerald green eyes. He jumped back in amusement, falling on his back. The robot got down. The robot walked over to the fallen human, and saw through his pale blue eyes one thing. Terror. What kind of stuff has he been through? He probably had horrible times with robots. The robot knelt down, reaching out his hand. "Are you ok?" The man grabbed it. "I'm sorry I startled you. I'm Mega man." Dr. Light had gotten up. "Well, I'm Dr. Thomas Light. But, Dr. Light for short."

Later in the morning, Mega man and Dr. Light were talking. "Why were you scared when you saw me?" Mega man questioned. "Well, it's a very long story. But I should tell you." Dr. Light took in a deep breath, ready to tell the long story. "Nowadays, Robots are ruling the world thanks to Dr. Wily." Mega man already got confused. "How?" Dr. Light continued, "Well, he creates many terrible machines to put us in terror. They are war machines, built for only one purpose; to kill the remaining humans. But, they cannot come into our houses." Mega man took some time to think. "Let me guess, they're too big?" Dr. Light smirked. "Of course. They're too many rocket launchers on their shoulders to fit, and they'll get damaged if they break in." Mega man still had a confused look on his face. "How did I get in that alley way?" Dr. Light stroked his white beard. "That I don't know. But how you got here is a question I can answer. Last night, I was running away from some Sniper models. Then, I found you all beaten up in the alleyway, so I took you here to fix you." Mega man nodded. Dr. Light's eyes were pointed to the floor. "I think you're a battle android, Mega man."

Mega man's head shot up. "Battle android?" He stood up. Dr. Light looked at his right arm. "I've seen your kind before. Just turn your right arm into a buster." Mega man thought, _Buster? _He clenched his hand into a fist. Suddenly, a sound came from his arm. _Battle mode engaged._ Then his right hand turned into a blue plasma buster. "I guess I am made for battle." Soon enough, there was a huge blast from down the street, with numerous cries and yells. They both looked out a window. Dr. Light stood up. "Oh, No! The Masters are here!" Dr. Light started pacing the floor, his hands on his head in worry. Mega man looked at him, not in shock at all. "Who are the Masters?" Dr. Light stopped. He gave Mega man no eye contact. "They are the most powerful robots. They kill the most humans. No one can oppose them. The only ones that can put up a fight are other robots." Mega man looked outside. People were running on the streets, frantically screaming. "I'll go stop them." Mega man bravely stated. Dr. Light looked at him. "You possibly can't… It's too late now." Mega Man looked straight at him. "No, it's not too late. It is never too late." He looked outside again. "There has to be a way to stop them. You probably think that. But, you don't know how. These people need someone, and that's me." He paused. "I'm a battle android, so I'll use this buster for good use." Dr. Light sighed, reached into his jacket pocket, and gave Mega man a small ear phone.

"It's a communicator, so we can keep in touch. Just put it in your ear." He instructed. Mega man did so, and said, "Humanity will get freedom. I promise." He then dashed out the door, with his black jacket waving. Dr. Light mumbled, "It's too late."


	2. Chapter 2: Masters Attack

In the dark, burning city, the silence is broken. The wind was rushing through the streets, blowing away debris. At first, the humans were not startled; they just thought it was a coming storm. But what startled the humans were the blasts. On the wake of the horizon, were six robotic warriors, built to destroy and kill what ever comes in their path. Then the screams and yells of the humans; because they realized who they were.

The six Masters. Everyone knew their names. They are: Metal man; The Master of throwing razor metal, which cuts through anything. Air man; he is the Master of controlling the air, in which his Air Shooter causes great devastation. Quick man; He is the master of speed, who can strike enemies very quickly. Flash man; he's the Master of time, so he's able to strike more defensively by stopping time itself. Heat man; he's the Master of fire, who can engulf himself in flames, and can burn an entire forest if he wanted to. And Crash man; the self-appointed leader of the group, who has built-in artillery.

"This will be easy." Crash man said, with his armor glinting in the burning light.

"Let's burn this place down!" Heat man shouted. "Finally some blood to be shed." Quick man grinned. "It's time to finish this!" Flash man grunted. "Masters, don't hold back, do not disappoint Wily!" Crash man ordered. His right shoulder armor opened, and showed his weaponry. "KILL THEM ALL!" Missiles were launched out of his shoulders, crashing into a tall, nearby building, with humans running away. As Crash man grinned, the building fell onto some humans, thus killing them. He then busted into cold-hearted laughter. "Do as I say, Masters!" He mumbled.

There was a large boom down the street. Mega man was about to jump onto a crumbled building, but, he stopped, and felt the disturbance in the wind. "Compressed wind; could it be that one of them can control the air?" Mega man questioned. His attention was then directed to were the boom was. Screams overlapped the wind, with the fire crackling. "There should be were they are." He then jumped onto the building and saw the mayhem unfold. "It's time to do this." He clenched his right hand and the same noise from before said, _Battle Mode engaged._ He then jumped into the inferno, landing on the ground, with his knee on the ground, along with his left hand clenched. He got up, seeing Heat man. Heat man then took notice, and exclaimed, "Oh, a battle android. Are you brave enough to face me; the great Heat man?" Mega man stood tall, with the heat of the flames giving him sweat. "You are hurting these humans," Mega man pointed out. "I will be their hero." Heat man crossed his arms, and stated, "Who are you any way?"

"I'm Mega man!" He exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Master Battle

The masters kept doing what they were built for. Destruction. Countless buildings were destroyed, many humans were killed. "Seriously, is this all you got?" Metal man shouted, as he threw a Metal blade directly at a thick pole. It was sliced clean through quickly. Dr. Light could not bear to watch. Until, it was silent, when the only thing that was heard was a brave, assuring voice that shouted, "I'm Mega man! And I will fight for mankind!" The masters and humans turned and set eyes on a man who had said that. No, a machine that had said it. Heat man replied, "Then if you want to protect the humans, I will kill you!"

Some humans were watching from the sidelines helplessly. The masters had stopped to watch as well. Heat man grinned, and shot a heated flamethrower from his palm. Mega man jumped, but Heat man shot another flamethrower in his direction. Mega man reacted fast. He quickly shot a plasma shot. The moves both collided, creating an explosion. Heat man set himself on fire. "Where are you?" he mumbled, while holding a fireball. Then, out behind him, Mega man side kicked him, making Heat man fall over.

"You little bastard," Heat man mumbled. He turned over and shot a flamethrower. "Go to hell!" Mega man's chest was hit, but when he was falling over, screaming in agony, he shot Heat man in his chest. Heat man fell to the ground. The humans took a better look, and found that the shot went straight into Heat man. One of the masters was defeated.

Quick man had seen this, climbed up rubble, and pointed out to Crash man, "We lost Heat man." Crash man's face didn't change. "Who killed him?" he replied, with his eyes closed. "Mega man." Crash man's eyes shot open. "Mega man? But he was destroyed by…" Crash man shuddered. Crash man quickly realized what is needed to be done. "Forget it, destroy him!" he commanded. Quick man walked away, and murmured, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Mega man got up, held his right arm, and looked at Heat man's lifeless body, then at the surprised humans. Then, in a flash, something kicked him in his back, with oil coming out; then, yet another kick in his chest when falling over. He was then launched it the air, and was brought back down by a punch. Mega man fell, landing on his chest. He was wheezing, with the taste of oil in his mouth. And, the same thing that was beating him stepped on his back, holding him down. He grunted, "You may have defeated Heat man, but that was a barely a fight. Now, it's **time** for a real battle."

His foot left his back, but kicked him at his side. Mega man tumbled over, and finally stopped. "Get up, scrap!" He demanded. Mega man finally got the strength to get up. He wiped the oil from his mouth, and then faced the one that beat him to a pulp. It was Flash man. "Ready to continue, Mega man?" he said, sarcastically. Mega man panted, but then said, "Ready." Flash man stopped time to quickly grab him. But Mega man dodged. He shot another plasma shot, directly hitting Flash man's time stopping buster. Flash man's eyes widened. Flash man then grabbed Mega man's leg, and then threw him down the broken street. Flash man's anger was boiling up to its limit. Mega man was struggling to get up.

Flash man walked up to him, and spat, "This is what you get for fighting for the humans. They are worthless. Why fight for them?" Mega man gave no eye contact. "Because humans have no freedom. They have no freedom because of you. They need a savior." He protested. He looked Flash man in the eye. "I will not stop until it is done!"

Mega man dashed, preparing a punch. Flash man dodged and back-fisted him. Mega man turned around and fired multiple plasma shots. They weakened Flash man, but it didn't stop him. Flash man jumped, and did a downward kick, but Mega man dodged. When Flash man landed, Mega man punched into Flash man's back, with his blaster on the same hand. Flash man shuddered, "Ah, Mega man, I didn't mean to say all that… We'll leave the city, just don't shoot…" Mega man seemed to not hear what he said. Mega man fired. Flash man screamed in agony. Flash man fell flat on his face. Oil was over Mega man's buster. He glanced at Flash man's dead body. The crowds of people were surprised. Until, a gust of wind knocked Mega man off his feet, and landed into a pile of rubble. Air man jumped down from the sky.

"So that was Mega man…" He implied. Quick man came up to him. "Why are you here?" Air man looked at the knocked out android. "The commander wants the robot. And Wily wants us to fall back." Crash man turned after Air man spoke. "Fall back? We didn't kill the…" Air man repeated, "Fall back. Bring the robot too. Just follow Wily's orders." Crash man gritted his teeth. "I hope the commander wants to kill him." He snarled. Metal man was silent the entire time. But, he understood. He teleported. Quick man picked up Heat man and Flash man. Air man picked up Mega man. Crash man assured, "Let's get out of this rat hole." Then they teleported.

Back at Dr. Light's house, with the communicator, Dr. Light had heard everything. He was awestruck at how he defeated two masters. He also felt somewhat scared. He had thought that Mega man could've just turn back after he defeated Heat man. But now, he's been taken away, and Wily could come back with more destruction. Then, the same teenager came up to Dr. Light's broken window, and he blurted, "Dr. Light! Did you see that blue robot?" Dr. Light turned to him and grumbled, "Yes, but you can see he was taken from the Masters." There was a pause. "Well, I'll see you later."

Dr. Light thought, "I wonder what Wily wants with Mega man."


End file.
